monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Diablos
Diablos are hard-shelled wyverns, commonly found in the Desert region. Their name "Diablos," means both "Two Horned" and "Devil". They are easily recognized by their trademark dual horns protruding from their head. They have tough skin and even stronger heads, which they use as their primary weapon. Diablos have the ability to dig and travel underground, but can easily be unearthed with a Sonic Bomb. However, Sonic Bombs do not work when Diablos is enraged, due to its increased tolerance to high-frequency sounds. They are one of the most feared monsters living in the desert, even though they are actually large herbivores. It has been theorised that their horns become weaker and more brittle with age, as some individuals can be found in the Desert with only one horn, although it is possible these individuals lost a horn due to a battle with another Diablos. The Diablos can produce a High-Grade roar which normal Earplugs do not work against. 340px|link= 340px|link= Notes *In MHF2 and MHFU, Diablos and Monoblos can destroy a Shock Trap by emerging from the ground directly below it. *Diablos can get their horns stuck if they're lured into a rocky wall while charging. This advantage will be void if both horns are broken. *Diablos' roar can eject monsters (Cephalos, Delex) from the sand, acting similarly to a Sonic Bomb. *The design of Diablos is directly inspired by a Kaiju (Giant Monster) http://www.next-gen.biz/features/interview-monster-hunter-tri, although no particular one was mentioned. It is speculated to be Gomora for its burrowing ability. *In Monster Hunter Freedom Unite there are two High Rank quests featuring a unique Diablos: one in the Guild and the other from Nekoht, the Felyne Elder. In these quests, players fight the one-horned "Demon King Diablos", which has higher health than a Diablos of the same rank, and higher attack and defense than any Diablos. *Diablos, along with Rathalos and Rathian are the only monsters from the original series that appeared on MH3. *Diablos returns in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd, along with Black Diablos. *Diablos has appeared in every Monster Hunter game except for MH Diary: Poka Poka Felyne Village *All Diablos weapons have negative Affinity, from -5% to -50% Changes in Monster Hunter 3 and Portable 3rd *Pitfall Traps now work on Diablos. *Diablos now causes tremor. *Diablos' new move: After a series of tremors, it will catapult itself out of the ground towards an unfortunate hunter. **Normal Diablos cannot use this move in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd (Black Diablos can). However, it gains a different move instead: it can quickly charge forward, damaging hunters ahead of it. *There is no longer a Waist and Legging armor for Diablos (just like in MH1). **It is no longer the case in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd, in which an entire set can be crafted with Diablos components. *Diablos now eats cacti to recover stamina. *The run and dive can now be use to avoid Diablos' roar unlike in previous games. *Like the Gigginox, it hovers to escape from a pitfall trap or when unearthed by a Sonic Bomb, but doesn't fly at all. It escapes only by digging to other areas, but can be unearthed faster by using a Sonic Bomb (only when not in Rage). *Diablos can no longer destroy a Shock Trap by emerging from directly below it. MH3 Analysis For the damage formula (how it's calculated), hitzone charts, Diablos info and more click the following links: Monster Hunter 3 Damage Formula or Monster Hunter 3 Hitzone Charts. |width="15"| |align="center" valign="top"| |} =Polls= Category:Monsters Category:Wyverns Category:Monsters in Monster Hunter Freedom 3 Category:MH3 Monsters Category:Monster Hunter Portable 3rd